Everything Has Changed
by HisLittleFlame666
Summary: Emily and Hotch go to a conference in Miami, but they don't know that the conference doesn't exist, and that the rest of the team has set them up, trying to bring them together. Here's what happens when Emily and Hotch are lost in the woods, and all alone. Will they finally admit their feelings for each other, or will they keep being stubborn? Read to find out! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Please tell me what you think in your reviews! Tell me if you want me to continue or not!**

When Emily woke up that morning, nothing told her that the day would turn into a complete disaster. The sun was shining through the windows of her apartment; she could even hear birds sinning. She was in a good mood after getting her much needed sleep, and she was now getting ready to go to work. She was about to open her apartment door and get out when her phone rang. She ignored her heart when it skipped a beat when seeing the caller ID and she answered.  
"Prentiss." She said emotionlessly.  
"Prentiss, it's me, Hotch. Look, you and I are going to a conference today. It will be about how we work, we'll have to explain our procedures to the guests. We're heading to Miami in two hours. Are you okay with that?" he asked, his tone matching hers.  
"Yes sir." She said, returning to her room to pack her go bag.  
"We're staying there for two days. We'll get through the presentation on the jet, okay?"  
"Yes sir. See you later.' She said, hung up and sat on her bed, sighing. Two days with Hotch, just what she needed! And they will be alone! Just when she accepted the fact that she's in love with him and that he'll never love her back, this has to happen. Now she had to be with him for two days and be professional, hear him call her Prentiss with that cold tone… She was going to go insane, she knew it.

She also knew that this was a bit strange. When they had a conference to attend, Rossi was always going with Hotch. She was always going with either Morgan, or Reid. Garcia was always the one to pair them up so…She snorted. Of course it was Garcia. She dialed her number immediately.  
"Hey there my raven haired beauty!" the blonde tech analyst greeted her.  
"Garcia…you know, about this conference that Hotch and _**I **_are going to…You don't know anything about it, do you?" she said, hearing Garcia sigh.  
"I hate profilers…" she mumbled before continuing. "Emily, honey, someone has to do something when you and the boss man aren't doing anything. Just hook up already for Heaven's sake! We want you happy; you're just a perfect match!" Emily raised her eyebrows.

"We?" she got another 'I hate profilers' before Garcia continued.  
"Yeah, we, the team…We all did something so you two could go together, so don't waste that Emily! Garcia out!" she hung up before Emily could protest any more. She sighed; searching for the clothes she was going to wear and putting them in her go bag. She was driving to the BAU soon, thinking about how on Earth she was going to get through the next two days. Because, Hotch still had her at arms length, only her. He still didn't trust her, even though she has proven herself over and over again many times. She guessed he just didn't like her. What she didn't know was that she was completely wrong, but, that was still far away from her to figure out.

She got to the FBI building and hurried in. she saw Hotch talking to Rossi, with his go bag in his hand, which meant she was late. Crap. She hurried over to them and almost fell as she tripped on her own feet. She would've fallen, but Hotch caught her in his arms, and helped her stand again. She blushed hard when she saw him smile and shake his head. She was sure this was like, the tenth time she has seen him smile in all the years she's been working with him.  
"You ready?" he asked her, his stoic mask returning. She nodded and apologized for almost falling. He smiled again.  
"Don't worry. Okay let's go, we have a long flight ahead of us." He said, and she took her bag from the floor.

"Take care of her Aaron; don't let her break a leg or something." Emily heard Rossi say. She turned and glared at him before continuing her walk down the stairs. She turned to wait for Hotch and saw Rossi giving him thumbs up. What was that for? Probably for the conference, she thought as he approached her and they made their way out, side by side. They boarded their jet and soon were flying to Miami in a comfortable silence while reading the files they had to present.

Hotch liked that about Emily. Whenever they were alone, they didn't have to talk much. It all kind of came natural to them, as if they knew what the other was thinking. And, well, there were other reasons why he didn't like to talk to her that much. He probably wouldn't be able to control himself, and he'd say something really inappropriate, something a boss shouldn't say to his subordinate. For example, he'd tell her she's beautiful, and that she has beautiful eyes, or that he loves the way her hips sway while she's walking, or…And there he was again, thinking about her in that oh-so-inappropriate way. He shook his head, trying to shake those thoughts away. She looked at him with a curious look in her eyes.

"You okay?" she asked him, and he nodded, giving her a small smile. Wow, she thought, that was the second time he smiled at her that day. She nodded and went back to her files, reading through them again. They were in Miami a few hours later, and Emily noticed that the weather was a bit different than in Quantico. The wind was blowing, and it was colder. Emily shivered as the cold wind hit her cheeks and she felt Hotch putting an arm around her waist to help her walk. She shivered again, but, this time it had nothing to do with her being cold. They made their way to the car that was waiting for them, and Emily was surprised with the fact that he was still hugging her. She tried hard not to show her disappointment when he pulled his arm away from her, and opened the door of the car for her, helping her in. They started driving. Emily noticed that it was a bit strange that the hotel would be in the middle of nowhere, but she didn't say anything. Hotch knew the way, she trusted in that.

A few minutes later, Hotch looked over at Emily.  
"Emily, have you ever heard of this hotel? I mean, in the woods, literally in the middle of nowhere.' Emily looked at him. She didn't know if she was supposed to be happy because he called her Emily, or sad and frightened because he didn't have any idea where he was going.  
"You don't know where the hotel is?" she asked him, and he shook his head.  
"Garcia sent me the address, and I'm just following it, but it's a bit weird." Emily closed her eyes tightly.

Garcia. Of course, she should've known. Now, they're lost, and all alone.

The day was getting better and better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for the long wait, life happened. So, tell me what you think about this one! I know it's like super short, and I'm sorry, but I think it's better than nothing!  
Also, thanks to everyone who followed, favorited or reviewed this story, I really appreciate it.**

Hotch noticed Emily almost winced when he mentioned Garcia and it suddenly all made sense. Dave telling him that he couldn't go and telling him it would be the best if he took Emily. Garcia giving him the address cheerfully and happily as if she was over the moon happy because he and Emily were going alone… They were trying to make them get together. Hotch sighed. He looked over at Emily. Her expression was unreadable, like always. She was looking on the road ahead of them, and she looked stunning. He shook his head at the last thought and tore his eyes off of her and back onto the road.

His feelings for her were…complicated. She was beautiful, smart, funny, hot, and great with children. Attraction was there for sure. Over the years they worked together, Hotch noticed it was growing to be a bit more than just attraction, and it was scaring him a bit.  
"Hey Hotch?" he heard her call him.  
"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." She said, making him look at her.  
"What for? This is not your fault." She sighed at his words.  
"Then why are you mad at me?" she asked, looking at him, anger slowly building inside of her.  
"Emily, I'm not mad at you." He said quietly, focusing on the road, or, at least, trying to do so.

"Well you're looking at me like you want to kill me or something, and it's been happening a lot lately, and I just can't take it anymore! Tell me what the hell is bothering you, because I know I didn't do anything!" she exclaimed, and he sighed. He didn't know it showed, but, she saw everything in the wrong way. He tried to distance himself from her, hoping that his feeling for her would go away. He wasn't much successful.

"Emily I…I'm not mad at you, really." He said, looking at her softly. She nodded, knowing he wasn't lying. But, then, what was bothering him that much? Suddenly, it started raining. The rain was pouring, and it was really hard to drive, so Hotch stopped the car.  
"Remind me to kill Garcia later, when we get back. If we get back." Emily said as they sat in the car, waiting for the rain storm to end.  
"I will, if you remind me to kill Dave." Hotch chuckled and she smiled.  
"Deal."Hotch looked at the map in his lap.

"Look, there really is a motel near…Just a few meters, can you see it?" Hotch said, pointing at the motel, surrounded with trees. Emily nodded.  
"Okay, let's run towards it as fast as we can, and we'll get rooms till this stops." Hotch suggested, and Emily nodded.  
"Okay, let's go." She said, and opened the door of the car.

She was soaked the second she stepped out, but Hotch grabbed her hand and soon, they were running towards the hotel, hand in hand. Emily tried to ignore how good his hand felt in hers as they made it to the entrance, both panting. They made it to the reception, and saw a few more people wet from the rainstorm waiting there too. Hotch asked for two rooms for them, but, they only got one, with a king sized bed. He sighed as he turned to Emily.

"Is it possible that Garcia arranged this too?" He asked, and Emily rolled her eyes. Of course it was possible; after all, she was Penelope Garcia. They made their way to the room, and entered it. The room was surprisingly comfortable and nice. They both eyed the bed and their eyes met.  
'I can take the floor." Hotch said, making Emily roll her eyes again.  
"Don't be ridiculous we can share a bed, nothing's going to happen.' Hotch nodded, debating with himself how he felt about nothing happening.

"Okay. You go shower first, I'll wait." He said and she nodded, giving him a grateful smile. She eyed the room searching for something and Hotch heard her gasp.

"Hotch, we forgot our go bags in the car!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thank you so much for all the support and reviews, it all means a lot to me! here's the new chapter, feel free to tell me what you think! xx**

* * *

Hotch stared at her for a few moments until her words finally start sinking in and he sighed in defeat.  
"You've got to be kidding me." He muttered and then he felt Emily sitting beside him on the bed. He looked at her and found her grinning. He raised his eyebrows at her, and she chuckled.  
"This almost feels like we're in some kind of a horror movie, or just a movie I've no idea." She explained and Hotch couldn't help but smile a bit at her words.

"Yeah, now we just got to wait for the serial sadist to come here and kill us." He said sarcastically making her laugh. He watched her laugh and couldn't help but join in. She raised her eyebrows at him.  
"Oh so you can laugh?" She asked, faking disbelief. He rolled his eyes at her and she chuckled again.  
"Okay, let's see if there are any towels in there." He stood up heading towards the bathroom. She stopped him mid-way.

"You know, you shouldn't be surprised if there are not." She warned him as they entered the bathroom. She sighed and he only shook his head at the sight in front of them. Two towels were there, but they were just too small. Emily was sure it would cover her body to her thighs and that was just not appropriate.

"Yeah, who else needs towels in the autumn." Emily heard Hotch mutter and chuckled despite the situation they were in. She was sometimes amazed by his humor, because he never showed it at work, he was very reserved. She decided she liked this side of Hotch very much.  
'Okay. So, you take a shower first, just…I don't know drop your clothes out of the bathroom when you put them off so I can try to dry them and then I'll go and you do it with my clothes." Hotch suggested, even though they both knew they didn't have any other alternative.

Emily nodded and Hotch left the bathroom. Emily mentally thanked herself for leaving one set of underwear in her purse because she really didn't want things to get awkward. She took her purse and hurried back, taking her clothes off and opening the door only slightly to drop them out. She then took a quick shower, changed into her underwear and wrapped one of the towels around herself.

She got out of the bathroom and found Hotch sitting on the bed, and her clothes weren't looking anymore drier than they were when she took them off. Then she noticed that the room was really cold and she closed her eyes.  
"It's not working, right? That's why it's so cold here." Emily muttered, still standing by the door.  
"This just gets better and better." Hotch muttered back and looked at her.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her bare legs and her flawless skin and he had to remind himself how to breathe. He looked at her face and saw that she wasn't paying attention to him, and he was thankful she didn't catch him staring. The FBI agent in him, the rational man in him hated this whole day and all the shit that happened, but the man in him, the male part loved it and only wanted to rip that towel away from her body and help her get warm.

He started shaking his head wildly at the images in his head and Emily chuckled.  
"What are you doing Aaron?" she asked, and he sighed. Why did she have to call him Aaron now, while she was half naked in front of him and they were all alone in the middle of nowhere? He hated his life. He shrugged and entered the bathroom and did the same thing as her with his clothes. He took a cold shower, hoping it would help him calm his thoughts and it surprisingly did. He then put his, thankfully dry boxers on and left the bathroom.

He saw Emily looking up from whatever she was doing on the bed and looking at him and he could swear he saw her eyes darkening. He shook that thought away and quickly made his way to the bed and got under the covers on his side. They lied in comfortable silence for a while when Emily started laughing. Hotch looked at her and smiled too, because it was one of his favorite things to see her laugh.  
"What's so funny Prentiss?" he asked and she rolled her eyes immediately.  
"Do you call every girl that you share a bed with by her last name, Hotchner?" She joked and it was his turn to roll his eyes.

'No, just you, you're special." He replied easily and they both grinned.  
"Great that makes me feel a lot better!" Emily exclaimed.  
"So, seriously, what was so funny?" Hotch asked her and she smiled again.  
"I was just thinking about how this morning; I had no idea what this day could turn into. And now here I am, with my boss, we're lost, without dry clothes, hungry and well…lost." He chuckled at her response.

"Yeah… I had never anticipated this day would turn out like this." He said smiling. "I'm glad you're here though. Sleeping half naked with Rossi would be a nightmare." He added and they both burst out laughing as they imagined the scene. As their laughter died down, Emily looked at him with a soft look in her eyes.  
"I'm glad I'm here too. Although, some clothes wouldn't do any harm.' She joked and they laughed again.

"I mean, how dumb is it to leave our bags in the car, for heaven's sake?" He exclaimed and Emily chuckled again.  
"Very." She said, closing her eyes. "But, that wasn't Garcia's planning, that was entirely us." She added and felt Hotch chuckle.  
"Yeah… But seriously, when that girl sets her mind on something…" He trailed off, knowing she'll understand.  
"I know, right? She's one of my best friends." She said.

"So, goodnight." She said, looking at him, he smiled.  
"Goodnight to you too." He said, as their eyes met. They were very close in the bed now, and Emily could feel his heat radiating through the sheets, and it made her head spin a bit. She saw him leaning in bit by bit and she closed the distance between them impatiently. Their lips met for the first time and she felt shivers all over her body as he pulled her closer.

One thought crossed Emily's mind before she lost herself completely: she owes Garcia big.


End file.
